This invention relates to improved stabilized pozzolanic material compositions and methods for forming same. It is known that both calcium and magnesium limes in water can be added to various soils of high pozzolanic material content to stabilize it. For example, soils treated with quantities of lime (i.e. 3 to 4 per cent by weight) are frequently used as a base for highways and other construction.
There are a number of serious drawbacks to the use of such stabilized pozzolanic material compositions. When used as structural materials, they have relatively low structural strength (e.g. on the order of 100-500 p.s.i. maximum). They cannot be formed into a film of sufficient adhesive characteristics to firmly adhere in a thin layer onto a surface such as a wall or ceiling. Further, they decompose upon prolonged exposure to water and mild acid. In addition surfaces of the material yield a dust when rubbed. Also, when sufficient water is added to make the material workable for forming the desired shape, the material tends to form cracks upon drying.